mcu_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Loki Laufeyson
|friends = Lola Lokisdottir, Thea Thorsdottir, Petra Quill/Star-Lady, Peter Quill, Gamora, Sif, Thea Thorsdottir, Volstagg (formerly), Hogun (formerly), Fandral (formerly), The Other, Thanos (formerly), the Avengers and their children|enemies = Iron Man (formerly), Black Widow (formerly), Hulk (formerly), Captain America (formerly), Hawkeye (formerly), Nick Fury (formerly), Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, Phil Coulson, Malekith], Dark Elves, the Avengers and their children)|minions = Chitauri (formerly), Jotuns, his daughter (formerly)}}Loki Laufeyson is the antagonist of Thor and a main character in MCU: Next Generation. Despite mocking humans at first, Loki fell in love with Elizabeth Foster, Jane's sister and married her. They had a daughter named Lola. Appearance Family * Elizabeth (wife) * Lola Lokisdottir '(daughter) * '''Frigga '(adoptive mother) * 'Odin '(adoptive father) * '''Thor (adoptive brother) * Sif '(adoptive sister-in-law) * [[Thea Thorsdottir|'Thea Thorsdottir]] (niece) * Laufey (biological father) Personality |-| Original nature= Loki is an ever-scheming individual; the God of Mischief, he had been known to meddle in people's lives and even lead them to their inevitable deaths as it made him feel powerful, and often reveled in having a superior ploy or ulterior design upon his enemies, such as Thor and the Avengers. Compared to his boisterous older brother, he always seemed to be calm, peaceful and quiet, but in truth had the mind of a cold, calculating sociopath and was constantly formulating machinations that would achieve him power and respect that he truly believed he deserves. Other than that, Loki supposedly cared for Thor, consoling him after his coronation was ruined but was stated to be jealous of him his entire life although no one knew the extent of such jealousy until it was too late. He has a deep hatred of Odin and Thor due to supposedly being the least favored son and constantly rejected by Thor himself. Loki will do anything to humiliate, defeat or hurt Thor, even enslaving the world he cares about and supposedly killing himself. Part of his bitterness stems from the fact that he is a Frost Giant and was intended as a political tool to bring peace between Asgardians and Frost Giants. As such, Loki felt alienated and ashamed since he is a member of a race Asgardians are taught to fear and hate, and the people he thought were his family lied to him about it all his life. Growing up, Loki believed he was an actual prince of Asgard and so genuinely thought he could be King. Loki competed with Thor for Odin's favor, yet once his real parentage was revealed, Loki felt betrayed as he felt a Frost Giant as king was never a feasible possibility. Furthermore, Loki also felt that he was viewed as nothing more than a trophy and tool instead of an actual son by Odin despite all evidence to the contrary. However, deep down Loki has some form of love for his family. Though his hatred for his brother and father is unending, he does not share these feelings for his mother Frigga. Upon learning she was killed, Loki acted with rage and destroyed everything within his cell. When confronted by Thor in his imprisonment, he asked genuinely if she suffered as she died and was willing to work with his much-hated brother to kill Malekith. Part of this stems from his regret over directing Kurse to Frigga and Jane Foster and upon Svartelheim he displays tremendous and uncharacteristic selflessness such as risking his own life to save Foster and Thor, while dying in the process. Thor even states that Loki did indeed die with honor but even this was a ruse as he has usurped the throne of Asgard and killed/captured Odin. Despite his hatred and contempt, Loki has expressed the desire to be Thor's equal and recognized by Odin as the worthy son. He did seem to care about the two to an extent, particularly Odin, calling the guards and looking on in concern when Odin collapsed on the ground, and when hanging onto Thor near the Bifrost, he states that he wanted to destroy Jotunheim for him. Perhaps, he does love his family deep down as he appeared hesitant to eject Thor out of the Helicarrier, and saved Odin from being murdered by Laufey as he later states that his death was not his goal, and did not actually kill Odin, but rather imprisoned him on Earth. But the love he once showed and his more human emotions appeared to be significantly dulled by the time he arrived on Earth, along with the decades of built-up resentment which overshadows any sliver of humanity Loki might retain. Despite this, however, Loki's time as king of Asgard appears to have reduced his rivalry with and hatred for Thor and resentment for Odin, as he showed sadness and remorse for Odin's death and even showed visible care for Thor in Sakaar, asking him not to return to Asgard out of possible concern of his adopted brother dying against Hela. He was evidently angry and distraught when Thor ignored his offers to abandon Asgard and join the Grandmaster, saying emotionally that he always had to do it alone. He was also affected when Thor suggested he remain in Sakaar due to his power hungry nature and seemed saddened when Thor said that their paths had diverged long ago. Ultimately, Loki helped Thor evacuate Asgardians and even risked his life by personally reviving Surtur as well as supporting Thor's Coronation. He has suppressed his desires for most of his life due to constantly living within Thor's shadow. As such he is capable of presenting himself as timid and meek when in reality he is in possession of supreme megalomaniacal ambitions which he believes he is entitled to more than anyone else, especially Thor whom he views as an incompetent fool who would make a terrible King in comparison to himself. As The Other states his desires are virtually reminiscent to that of a childish need to always be best; this also makes his hatred of Thor an entirely overgrown and impractical sibling rivalry and the entirety of his actions can be intervened as purely attention-seeking, going to horrifying lengths such as the subjugation or destruction of a species, all to impress his father. Indeed, Loki's megalomaniacal desires are foiled by his true objective to stand superior over Thor and crush him completely, proving to Thor that he is his equal and his better, which is all he has ever wanted. As a master of deceit and trickery, Loki utilized his duplicitous nature within combat. Loki was also not above underhanded tactics, such as when Thor offered a hand of peace, Loki deceptively stabbed him in his side. Loki would create feints and appear like running away or surrendering if a fight turned to his disadvantage. For example, when he was at the mercy of Thor on top of the Bifrost Bridge, Loki pathetically begged for his life, yet revealed the act to be just another one of his illusion manipulations and a feint to ambush his brother. However, Loki had a flaw of being arrogant, narcissistic and was in possession of extensive delusions of self-entitlement. This led him into trouble at times as he mocked Hulk within Avengers Tower, calling him a "dull creature" which caused him to be thrashed around like a plaything by the green monster. Later, the same arrogance allowed Dr. Strange sufficient time to teleport Loki away from the New York Sanctum. He had an unfounded superiority over humans and deep hatred and this enforced his thinking that he was entitled to rule them; simply because he can due to mankind's history of following people with power, Loki simply believed that they would view him as a benevolent dictator instead. Added to this, Loki firmly believed that freedom was life's great lie and that no-one was truly free and everyone was oppressed in some way. He went as far to say that humans were created only to be subjected by superior men and that they craved to have a ruler, claiming that they would be lost and their lives effectively pointless without one to give them their identity. He mocks Thor for his compassion towards humanity and him enslaving Earth would be nothing less than a petty, spiteful attack towards his older brother. Evidently, Loki had no respect for his real heritage and would often contradict himself within this area to whatever situation would require it better. After learning that Laufey was in actuality his biological father, he did not even mention this to him on Jotunheim and later murdered him when he attempted to kill Odin. He called the Frost Giants a "race of monsters" despite already knowing that he is a member of the race himself before unleashing the full power of the Bifrost upon their planet, effectively ending the war which Thor started and having saved Odin's life he would be paraded as a hero as he apparently could not see the logic that ending an entire race would only make Odin disgust him further. Since learning that he was the son of Laufey, Loki states that Thor is not his brother at all ignoring the years that they grew up together entirely and throws this in his face twice. When hanging over the Bifrost, though he refers to him as "brother" despite having previously disowned him only a few minutes earlier. Although this was soon revealed to be an illusion, and another trick to use against Thor. Likewise, after being transported to Earth by the Tesseract he claims himself as "Loki of Asgard" but on Svartalfheim before the Dark Elves, proclaims himself "Loki of Jotunheim". Loki also showed to have fear to Hulk, due to their encounter during the Battle of New York, as show when he tried to leave Sakaar upon discovering that Hulk in the champion of their Contest of Champions. Despite this, Loki showed to be capable of using him, as when he, Thor and Valkyrie plotted how to get Thor out of Sakaar, Loki suggested to use the Hulk |-| Current nature = He used to mock humans until he fell in love with one, which was named Elizabeth. Loki is very protective of his daughter, Lola Lokisdottir because she is half-human and later expressed convern for his niece, Thea when Thanos threatened to kill both of them as infants.